Confrontation
by dahoughtonuk
Summary: In the anime, Between the end of the ceremony, and the end of the anime, Winner stopped obsessing over Karin, and Elda decided that she has to face something she has a tendency to hide from.


Confrontation.

Winner sat down. He had today become a true vampire hunter, helping to preserve the more human vampires. So Elda was coming here. She looked a lot like Karin, so why was she looking at him in a strange mix of guilt, terror and loving nostalgia. It just didn't make sense to him.

Elda looked at Winner. He looked and acted so much like Alfred it hurt her, but this would be necessary. "I may hate humans, but one betrayed me. I loved him and was drawn to him, but there was a problem..."

"A problem?"

"We feed on emotion's through the blood. And mine is love. Being an idiot I forgot to feed, and met him at his house where his damn father had set a trap. Trying to burn us together and he like Kenta out of love, offered his neck."

Winner got it. "You drained him."

Elda nodded. " I had only drained the love though, nothing else. So his emotions were still focused on me. And for it I was nearly burnt at a stake because his love had become hatred."

Winner looked at Elda, and got the wrong point, "I'm still a vampire hunter, and have taken my first steps, to being a good one. You are saying that you are the type of vampire I should kill."

Elda shivered. Winner had indeed started on the path of the true vampire hunter when he helped Kenta Usai, to prevent the ritual. Elda had destroyed the scroll and replaced that with breast expansion spell, because the ritual had been performed on Elda without her consent.

"My blood was originally a giver of love, not just amorous, but platonic and charitable. But my family forced the ritual on me, instantly after they discovered I was an unvampire. Meeting your ancestor and falling for him, and losing him. Well I destroyed the ritual when I realised the truth of what happened."

"That only makes what I may have to do worse Elda."

"I may yet save us both. Alfred, was well..."

"What?"

"Like you. A little shy, but in his art flamboyant. YOu hide your true character behind a mask. In fact I think there is a reason you focused so much on Karin my granddaughter. She does look like me, after all And you do love her, but you need to move on from this."

Winner looks surprised. Despite Elda's vanity this seems like she has an important point to make. "What are you saying?"

"I think that you are Alfred, or rather his reincarnation." Elda sighed. "So much has gone wrong, ever since both of us forgot our roles. You are the first true vampire hunter in centuries. One who knows that some vampires have to be killed. But most are harmless to humans. And as you said you also fear I may be one of those that you will have to kill. I feed on love. And in your last life this action destroyed us."

"What do you mean by that?"

"But this time it will save us both. I'm sorry, Alfred." Elda teared up as she bit Winner's neck. Now his regretful soul could find new happiness, and find a human to love. Not that it wouldn't work out between humans and vampires, but certain types of blood preference really needed to choose carefully.

"I remember, my wine." Winner stated. "Choose you victims more carefully and I might not annoy the people I have grown to love. But while you are wrong about love between vampire and human, you were right that you yourself cannot be with a human, your blood preference will always drive a wedge between you."

"So you remember."

"Yes, you were right, I'm a reincarnation of an old love. Who betrayed you."

"I drained too much. This time it was just enough so that you can face the truth, my human. The edge of your god's light helped me to see where I was wrong."

"Maki. I want Maki." Winner sighed. "My soul has at last faced what it need to, and can move on."

* * *

A/N

The anime strongly hinted that Winner was Alfred's reincarnation, an artist who didn't quite have the same opinions of his family, who fell for a vampire, and in the end didn't care about that.


End file.
